Let me be your Hero
by Lonewolf66
Summary: One-shot Song fic between Edward and Bella. They are in Bella's room one night and Edward puts a certain song on...it continues from there! Cute moment between the two. Song is Hero by Enrique. Written before Breaking Dawn


One-shot between Edward and Bella

**One-shot ****Song Fic between Edward and Bella. They are relaxing in Bella's room one night and Edward finds a stack of C.D's. From them he chooses Hero by Enrique. Cute moment between the two. Set after Eclipse. Please read and review and enjoy because I really enjoyed writing this. Song is in **_**Italics**_**, song is Hero by Enrique and Bella is still human.**

**Let me be your Hero…**

"What are these?" Edward's voice floated over to me from the other side of my room. It was dark, there was hardly any light in the room and Edward was just a darker shadow in the night. I looked up, only mildly interested. Then I saw the stack of C.D's he was holding.

"Just some old songs. They used to be my favourites." I lay back down the bed and closed my eyes. It was moments like these that I felt totally relaxed and unbothered. Then I heard the click of the C.D player and I opened one eye. Edward was leaning over the machine, choosing a song.

Then it started to play. My heart started to thump loudly in my chest.

_Of all the songs on that damn C.D! _I thought. Then I felt his lips at my ear.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

"Would you like to dance?" He whispered. I shivered from his touch, but before I could answer he had me up from the bed and in his arms. He swayed me in time with the music.

_Would you run and never look back?_

The question burned in his eyes and I shook my head determinedly. He relaxed a little before tightening the arm that was wrapped around my waist. He still thought I would turn and run? From a god like him? I swear, being in love with me was turning him loopy.

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

I heard him chuckle at that line. I would defiantly cry if I saw my angel crying. But that's the beauty of dating a vampire…no emotions! I frowned. It can be hard when he doesn't show the one's I want to see.

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

I found myself thinking I would do _anything_ for Edward's soul. Not that he would want to hear me thinking that. It was sometimes a blessing that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _

I suddenly felt his ice cold fingertips on my lips and, yep, I trembled. He laughed under his breath and kissed me. He pulled away in time for me to hear the next line.

_Would you laugh oh please tell me this…_

I giggled at his expression and pressed my smiling face to his chest as his arms around me squeezed me gently.

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

This song was like a questionnaire. Would you die for your undead soon-to-be husband? Hmmm…that was a toughie. I would die. I would give my life if it spared him, but, I would like to think that I would die in order to live. Being turned into a vampire is kind of dying…yet living. You get my drift.

_Hold me in your arms tonight. _

That one was already taken care of, on both our parts. Then his head dipped so his lips were at my ear again. He started to sing along to the song.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
you can take my breath away _

My breath had certainly disappeared from my body.

"Breathe please Bella." He murmured. I breathed out. Stupid, shiny, god-like, breathtaking, boyfriend vampire. I shook with happiness.

_  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

I stood on my tiptoes so that my lips met his ear.

"I'll always be yours." I whispered. His arm tightened and a smile appeared on his lips.

_Would you lie, would you run away?_

His eyes met mine. He knew the answer to that one. I was sure he did. But, I reminded him anyway.

"I'd be lost without you."

His eyes smiled.

"I have been lost in the past Bella. Before you." He answered.

_Am I in too deep?_

_Oh god! _I thought, _is he going to think he's in too deep? _Then I looked into his eyes and guilt swept over me. He wouldn't do that. His eyes told me that.

_Have I lost my mind?_

Tempting. I know that Edward thinks I have lost my mind loving him. Hmm. That's his problem. Mine is resisting temptation. I know, I'm not very good at that either.

_I don't care you're here tonight._

Love shone in his eyes. His cold arm around me sent a chill through me. I don't care if I'm in too deep. I don't care if I've lost my mind. He's here. With me. Tonight. Tomorrow. For all eternity. My heart pounded in my chest and I rested my head on his marble one.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
you can take my breath away_

His voice rumbled like thunder as he hummed the chorus to me. The room was dark now. I couldn't see anything but Edward still had me in my arms and I felt the safest I could ever feel.

_I just want to hold you_

He swept me up into bridal style and carried me over to the bed and placed me down gently on it. His lips met mine briefly and I smiled.

_I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

His eyes shone in the darkness. I hugged him close as I let the words wash over me.

_Well, I don't care you're here tonight. _

I don't care. He is here, in my room, with me. Forever. For eternity.

_You can take my breath, my breath away._

My breath hitched in my throat. His face was breathtakingly beautiful, hovering just above my face. My heart pounded harder as the song ended.

_I can be your hero. _

"I can be your hero Bella. I will kiss away your pain. I will stand by your forever and ever. You always take my breath away." His whispered voice faded into the dark. I reached up and brushed my fingers across his cheek. His eyes closed briefly and I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could pull him closer and kiss him.

"So," He said, climbing from the bed and pulling me with him, "Next song?"

I shook my head and his expression become confused. I walked my fingers slowly up his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Play that one again."

**This idea just came to me when I was listening to this song. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review because I loved writing this! **


End file.
